Trials, Travails, and Misadventures
by caldera32
Summary: The everyday excitement of living in Camelot- or lack thereof. A collection of shorts mainly focusing on Merlin's relationships.
1. Cutting it Close

A/N: Yes, yes... another diversion. Thought of this whilst writing the next chapter of "Perils" in my head and felt the need to put it to the digital paper.  
This will be a series of little tales of the (mainly) non-magical goings-on in Camelot and will likely focus on Merlin and Arthur's bromance. I anticipate several stories about Merlin settling into his role as servant (so, season 1 and 2 stuff).

Updates will be haphazard.

* * *

"Alright, Merlin, time to make yourself useful," Arthur turned from the mirror, grabbed something from his bedside set of drawers, and thrust it into his servant's unexpecting hands.

"What's this, something you want polished?" Merlin tugged the leather sheath off to reveal a straight razor, entirely too long to be sensible in his opinion.

"I should be able to rely on you to give me a shave, don't you think? Though I warn you: cut my nose off and father will have you executed." The prince dropped into a chair, leaning back and looking a challenge toward his manservant.

On the one hand, Merlin was elated that Arthur seemed to trust him more after they had faced the dragon together- on the other hand, he had no idea how to shave. Still, no matter, he had seen Gaius shave a patient's head once- sort of, from a distance... It couldn't be that hard, right? If all else failed he could just knock Arthur out and pretend the whole thing never happened.

"Any day now, _Mer_lin."

"Of course; right away, Sire," Merlin rushed to collect the water basin and cloth from the washing stand, looking about with a touch of panic. There was something else he needed... soap? It would have to do.

Arthur appeared to be relaxing, still reclined and having closed his eyes. Merlin set down his burdens and soaked the cloth before dabbing at the prince's face.

"No need to be so dainty, Merlin- though it would have been nice if you'd warmed the water first," the blond grumbled, still leaving his eyes closed.

"Hrm," the servant hummed absently, eyes focused on the razor as it gleamed in the early morning light. Clutching the soap in his left, he reached a trembling right hand out toward the blade. _You can do this, come on, just a little shave..._

His internal encouragement must have gone on a bit longer than he thought as Arthur's surly voice interrupted.

"What's taking so long-" blue eyes fell upon Merlin, his stance screaming uncertainty, and a smirk grew, "Didn't your father ever teach you how to shave, _Mer_lin?"

The automatic snarky reply of "Didn't yours?" was buried in the rush of memory; Balinor falling back into his arms speaking final words of advice before passing from the world forever... He forcibly turned his mind from that path, expression going blank before he faced away from his master and moved toward the door without thinking. A choked-off "no" was the only response he could muster.

Arthur stared at the younger man in confusion, wondering what had caused such a reaction.

"_That's the same with my father; I never knew him, and my mother's barely spoken of him."_

The royal's face fell, remembering Merlin's words from their discussion some six weeks past.  
"Merlin, I didn't mean-"

"No, no... it's fine."

Arthur ignored the sound of sniffling and the way Merlin wouldn't look at him, still poised in front of the door.

"I'm just going to... do your laundry."

He snatched up the half-full basket and dashed out before the prince could make any further attempt at apology.

* * *

The next morning found Merlin waking Arthur and seating him at the table, shaving implements all laid out and ready.

"Merlin..."

"How am I supposed to shave you if you keep flapping your jaws? Just hold still."

And that was the last either said anything on the matter.


	2. Smoothing

A/N: Another tidbit for you ^_~

* * *

He could hardly be blamed for it- after all, he had never before so much as _seen_ a bed like this, let alone touched one. And really, it was entirely too large for him to smooth the linens without leaning on it at least a little. Overall it was the prince's fault for heaping chores upon him when he had no experience with the job, running him ragged trying not to fail on his first day and keeping him from sleeping. Well- he may have cheated a little at the end...

Considering all that it should have come as no surprise that he fell asleep, feet still on the floor and face planted firmly in the royal coverlet. Arthur, however, was of a different opinion.

The prince stopped in the middle of the room, completely shocked by the sight of his new servant, drooling on the bed.

"Merlin!"

The fool didn't even twitch.

Kneading his forehead and hoping his father wouldn't take it amiss if he fired the boy after only one day- not being thrown in the dungeon for this should be plenty of reward for saving his life- Arthur hooked a foot around those spindly legs and pulled, sending the servant to the floor with a squawk.

"Hey! W- Oh, Sire! I'm-ah, I'm sorry... sorry..." Merlin changed from angry to subservient mid-sentence, scrambling to his feet and bowing nervously. This sort of behavior would be normal for anyone else, but something about seeing _Merlin_ like this irked him on a subconscious level. _Ridiculous. It's far better if he loses those atrocious peasant manners as quickly as possible._

To that end- "Would you like to finish your chores now, or _after _you get out of the stocks?"


	3. Steward Hywell

A/N: My apologies; I don't think this one is very good, but I just had to write something to start digging my way out of this little slump I'm in.

Now, in more interesting news: I was in the grocery store the other day and saw a biker decked out in full regalia (leather jacket, pants, boots, the whole shebang) agonizing over which canned cat food to buy. Oh for life's simple amusements.

* * *

Everyone knows the steward hates the prince's manservant.

Servants to the royal household are not beholden to his direction, and often times they flaunt that; showing up late, skipping tasks or performing them poorly, and just generally leaving a mess for the steward to worry about.

So when Uther awarded a base-born peasant the position of Arthur's servant, Steward Hywell was well-prepared for more of the same, even expecting the boy to lord it over the rest of the staff as the king's personal attendant did.

Merlin, however, was something else entirely.

Yes, he created a great deal of trouble for Hywell to clean up, but that was due to ignorance rather than laziness or ill-intent. Once dear Guinevere- another shining example of humility- had taken him under her instruction he improved by leaps and bounds. In fact, he could frequently be seen assisting in duties far below his rank. True, it was often the prince who assigned these tasks as punishment (for what, the steward couldn't imagine as Merlin did the work of several persons); but even without that impetus he could often be found personally washing the prince's clothes or even making his meals on occasion.

Another thing- Merlin always had the best gossip.

Despite having worked in the castle at least a decade more, Hywell didn't hear half the news the younger man did. He seemed to always know what was going on; who was seeing whom, which nobles had gotten a bit too drunk and done something inadvisable, who had embarrassing secret hobbies... and he was always eager to listen to whatever the steward had to share.

Oh the doors that innocent grin could unlock...

So, naturally, when the rumor started going 'round that Merlin was the sorcerer responsible for the current sickness Hywell was quick to squash it; dismissing the murmurings as those of servants wanting Merlin's job. And who would ever suspect Hywell of covering for the boy?

After all, everyone knows the steward hates the prince's manservant.


	4. Benefits

A/N: Looking back at the previous chapter I am saddened by all the little things I could have included but forgot :(  
Oh well, here's one in an ever-so-slightly similar vein.

Thank you readers/reviewers for continuing to indulge me ;)

* * *

Merlin was on all fours scrubbing the floor when he heard the door opening behind him. He barely contained a groan, instead looking up to deliver a complaint- the words hastily swallowed as he stood and bowed to King Uther, now standing in the doorway.

"Sire! My apologies, the prince isn't here, he's-"

"On patrol, I'm aware," the king vaguely gestured for the servant to continue his work and Merlin did so, rather confused as to what was about to happen.

Panic froze him in place for a moment. Had he been found out already? He'd been in Camelot less than a month! No, there were no guards, only the king. Surely he wouldn't confront a 'dangerous sorcerer' on his own...

The monarch's authoritative voice broke his worried musings.

"It has come to my attention that you have not availed yourself of all the benefits of your position."

"Sire?"

"You are aware you have the right to the small room attached to these chambers?"

"Oh, yes, M'lord."

"Then perhaps you are not aware that you have the right to claim any of Arthur's cast-offs; food, clothing, and the like?"

Merlin blinked.

"No, Sire, I didn't know that."

The king nodded.

"I suggest you procure some of his outgrown clothing for yourself," he eyed the servant's meager garb, "it would take some adjustment, but it's likely you could get two shirts for every one of my son's."

The warlock was beginning to grow used to the way Uther could say something he thought would be positive, but actually turned out somewhat insulting.

"Thank you, Sire."

"I'll also remind you that you are welcome to take meals in the palace kitchens- so long as you don't shirk your duties to do so."

"I... will take advantage of that, My Lord."

Uther nodded once more then turned to leave, pausing with hand on the door and speaking without looking back.

"This was intended as a reward, I don't want you to think otherwise."

And then he was gone, leaving a thoroughly confused young man in his wake.


	5. Come to the Table, part 1

A/N: For the prompt "write an interesting drabble about two people sitting at a table, doing nothing". I think I may make a small series of these.  
Also, this one is exactly 100 words, be in awe of my mad skillz ;)

* * *

Merlin fidgeted as the silence stretched on.

Arthur opened his mouth to deliver a harsh comment, then thought better of it, lips sealing shut in a frown.

The servant smiled, but held back his laughter.

The prince may not be able to connect Merlin to his continued braying, but there was only so much he would tolerate in the way of teasing. The intense glare currently being leveled in his direction indicated he was in danger of crossing that line.

Well, no matter. Merlin didn't have a problem with sitting here until Arthur realized his speech had returned to normal.


	6. Come to the Table, part 2

A/N: Another "drabble of two people sitting at a table doing nothing". Might not actually count as doing nothing, but I'm okay with that.  
Oh- I've also started another collection for my miscellaneous ideas as well as answering requests. It's called "Potpourri" and you should definitely check it out ;)

* * *

Gwen hummed absently as she pulled a needle through fine fabric, re-attaching an ornament to one of Morgana's favorite gowns.

Merlin subconsciously picked up the tune, scowling fiercely at the red jacket as he polished the metal studs adorning it.

Giggling softly at the incongruity of the happy song being hummed with down-turned lips, the maid set aside her completed work and began working on Arthur's chain mail. Merlin was so focused on his task he didn't even notice Guinevere straightening and repairing the links until he had had enough and called the jacket "good enough".

Seeing his next chore already being performed by someone more capable, the manservant instead picked up the next gown and began repairing a tear in the sleeve.

The two servants smiled at each other for a moment before continuing in companionable silence.

With a friend to share the load, work became much less strenuous.


End file.
